codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of Japan
| title = | state head = Genbu Kururugi (Former) Kaname Ohgi (Current) Kaguya Sumeragi (Manga Only) | capital = Tokyo Settlement | area = | population = 89 million (prior to invasion) | anthem = | realworld = | other = See United Federation of Nations }}The United States of Japan, known as Area 11 during Britannian rule and formerly known as Japan, serves as the primary setting of Code Geass media. Presumably, most of Japan's history in the world of Code Geass diverges little from that of our world. History Prior to its invasion and conquest by the Holy Britannian Empire, Japan used the real-world Hinomaru flag and operated under a system of parliament, having become a democracy after the First Pacific War. Japan was the world's largest supplier of Sakuradite, a rare mineral which was highly valued as a superconductor. Producing 70% of it worldwide, Japan used this resource to manipulate the balance of power between the three dominant powers to remain an independent and neutral nation. It was believed that if any of the superpowers invaded Japan for its Sakuradite, the other two would be forced to attack on Japan's behalf or otherwise risk annihilation. During what became known as the Oriental Incident, Japan aligned its policies with the Chinese Federation and Europa United against Britannia as Britannia continued to make increasingly aggressive advances in the Pacific theater. On August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, the Second Pacific War erupted and Britannia easily overwhelmed Japan's comparatively outdated defenses with their new humanoid autonomous armored knights known as the Knightmare Frames in only a month. Following its conquest, Japan was renamed "Area 11" and its people "Elevens." Britannia quickly began building colonies and mines on the islands, recruiting former Japanese as "Honorary Britannians" while those who refused to join Britannia lived in poverty in the ghettos or joined the various resistance movements. Though Japan was defeated, it wasn't broken as Japan's government surrendered before the Japanese military had been fully destroyed, leading to the creation of the Japanese Liberation Front and other resistance movements that persisted for years, culminating in the Black Knights. The resistance of Japan, which Lelouch mentions is stronger than in any other part of the empire, owes its presence in part to the sudden death of Genbu Kururugi, Japan's last prime minister before it was conquered. The official statement announced that the prime minister committed suicide in the face of Britannia's overwhelming forces, when, in actuality, he was prepared to stage a do-or-die resistance against Britannia, even if it meant the extinction of the Japanese people. This compelled his son, Suzaku Kururugi, to murder him in the hopes that fewer lives would be lost. Britannian Occupation and Formation of United States of Japan Following the failed First Black Rebellion, Area 11 was designated a "correctional area," and particularly heavy penalties were placed upon Elevens as punishment for their role in the uprising, though even one year later, they still held to hope. Before Zero returned, resistance was active only to heighten oppression during Glinda Knights' occupation in Area 11 when the Black Knights launched their attack on Ashford Academy. When Zero finally returned, he declared the creation of the "United States of Japan" and used deception to evacuate one million Japanese, all of them members of the Black Knights, to Horai Island, an artificial island granted to them by the Chinese Federation and worked towards reconquering Japan. Following the Second Black Rebellion, the Black Knights conducted negotiations with Prince Schneizel, liberating Area 11 in exchange for betraying Zero, who was exposed as Lelouch. After this, Area 11 reclaimed its old name as Japan, and, following Lelouch's death, Kaname Ohgi became the new prime minister of the United States of Japan. Social Structure During Britannian Control Upon completion of the invasion, Japan was renamed Area 11, and its population was split into Elevens, Honorary Britannians, and Britannians. Britannians and Honorary Britannians, supposedly, receive better treatment, special privileges and live in developed areas of Tokyo Settlement, while the underprivileged Elevens (Japanese people) live in the ghettos, such as Shinjuku Ghetto, ruins of old Tokyo. Many Japanese take the term "Elevens" as being extremely offensive, even reacting violently towards Britannians who use the term; though there are exceptions, as seen in episode "'''The Abandoned Mask"' where few Japanese grunts, working for a Britannian drug dealer, preferred to be called Elevens and had possibly seen it as a compliment. This system is abolished and their demonym is restored to "Japanese" after their independence. Viceroys and Sub Viceroys Throughout the Series, several people (usually of Royalty) have been acting as Viceroys over area 11, as a Viceroy, they hold supreme power over the Area. The position of Sub-Viceroy, despite its connection to the Viceroy, is a ceremonial position with no authority that Cornelia devised to keep Euphemia close. As with most colonies, the currency of Area 11 has the face of its viceroy. List of Viceroys of Area 11 # 'Prince Clovis la Britannia' (Deceased; Assassinated by Zero). # 'Princess Cornelia li Britannia' (Resigned) ## 'Euphemia li Britannia, as Sub-Viceroy. (Deceased; Assassinated by Zero). # '''Calares (Deceased; Assassinated by Zero). # Princess Nunnally vi Britannia (Became 100th Empress). Notable Locations Fuji Administrative District The Fuji Administrative District is the site of a major Sakuradite mining operation carried out under the direct authority of the NAC. In 2017, it was the setting of the first proposed Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the massacre that ensued during the founding ceremony. A memorial called the Fuji Mausoleum was built on site in the year following, commemorating those who died. The location is also known as Sector F-208. During a battle between Lelouch and Schneizel, Lelouch detonated the Sakuradite mines within Mt. Fuji, causing an explosion that destroyed a majority of the Black Knights' forces as well as his own ground forces. Kamine Island Kamine Island (神根島, "Kaminejima") is an uninhabited island in Area 11, near the real-world island of Shikinejima, claimed by Clovis prior to his death. It is a few miles from Shikine Island. A Thought Elevator is located here within the ruins of a structure built by an as yet unidentified civilization. This civilization appears to be somehow related to the origin of C.C. and V.V., and the existence of Geass. In 2018, after connecting all the Thought Elevators, the Emperor of Britannia intends to unleash Ragnarök using the Thought Elevator located there. Shikine Island Shikine Island (Shikinejima) is the site of a Britannian military facility, which hosts the airstrip used by Prince Schneizel El Britannia's Avalon upon its initial arrival in Area 11. This was originally the site of a meeting between Princess Euphemia Li Britannia and a V.I.P. (who is later revealed to be Schneizel), however this was interrupted due to an attack by the Black Knights. The commander of the facility is Lieutenant Colonel Fayer (ファイエル中佐). Kyushu Block Lake Kawaguchi Lake Kawaguchi is a famous Britannian tourist spot, and is the site of the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries. It is the setting of a hostage incident instigated by a branch of the Japan Liberation Front under the leadership of a man named Josui Kusakabe. The incident is resolved by the combined efforts of Cornelia and the Black Knights. Narita The Narita Mountains are a mountainous region originally occupied by the Japan Liberation Front as a major base. It is the site of an armed skirmish between Cornelia and the Front, interrupted by the Black Knights soil liquefying the mountainside with disturbed groundwater. The resulting landslide wipes out a fair portion of both Cornelia's forces and the Front's, and also damages the small settlement of Narita downhill, killing many civilians. Among the dead is Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette, a Britannian public official who was surveying the region for veins of Sakuradite; in the novels, he is said to be an associate of General Bartley. A memorial to the Britannian citizens who lost their lives in the incident was later built in the area. One of the laboratories of the Rosenberg Institute used by Bartley to research C.C. was situated in the town until the above events forced a relocation. Neither the settlement nor the mountain range by the same name bear any relationship with the actual Narita City. Saitama Ghetto The Saitama Gettō was originally occupied by a resistance group known as the Yamato Alliance, led by a man named Izumi. The area is the site of an ambush in which they are eliminated in a police action by Cornelia. This location is referred to in the novels as Ōmiya Ghetto (オオミヤゲットー). Shizuoka Ghetto The Shizuoka Ghetto is an uninhabited seaside region that served as the second attempted founding point of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan under the colonial administration of Nunnally vi Britannia. It is also the site where the Black Knights' mass-exile came into legal effect. Special Administrative Zone of Japan The Special Administrative Zone of Japan (Gyousei Tokku Nippon) is a conceptual Britannian puppet state where Elevens are in name reverted as "citizens of Japan" and restored a number of rights and privileges denied to them as colonial subjects. It was originally to be situated in Sector F-208. The location is adjacent to the base of Mt. Fuji. Its foundation was proposed and attempted by both Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia and Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia, but neither instance was met with success. Euphemia's attempt ended in a bloody massacre followed by open rebellion, while Nunnally's attempt saw all one million participants exiled. Tokyo Settlement The Tokyo Settlement (Toukyou Sokai), is the administrative capital of Area 11, as well as the setting of the majority of the first season. It occupies a fraction of the area of real-world Tokyo. Dividing the concession area from the ghettos that surround it is the 5th Circinate Line of its monorail system, which takes the place of the former Yamanote Line. Militarily, its forces are organized into defense circles radiating from the Viceroy's Palace. The third such line from the center is called the Atsugi Line. Ashford Academy is located on the outskirts of the concession area. So as to provide a regular foundation for ease of construction over the ruins of Old Tokyo, the street level of the concession in fact rests upon a series of interlocked plates, which can be removed in case of earthquakes or other disasters. The locking mechanism is controlled via a closed-circuit system from a city administration facility. Lelouch twice exploits this in his battles against the Britannian army: first during the battle of Tokyo in 2017, where he causes the top portion of the entire structure to collapse, destroying much of Cornelia's army; and again a year later to dump a small contingent of Britannian forces onto Chinese consulate soil. After the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement a majority of the concession area is obliterated by Nina Einstein's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. In the ensuing chaos, the settlement's operation has been hindered with the infrastructure effectively in shambles. A month after the battle, reconstruction work is underway. Viceroy's Palace/ Government Borough The Viceroy's Palace is the center of government for Area 11. The Viceroy and Sub Viceroys offices are located here and these buildings are filled with conference rooms and the like. The Viceroy's Palace is the actual home of the Viceroy and its design is very close to an actual castle, complete with a rooftop villa designed and built by Clovis. The palace is furnished lavishly, and notably contains the throne room for the viceroy and is where viceroys holds parties. All defense circles for the city radiate out from the Viceroy's Palace. Ashford Academy Babel Tower Babel Tower is one of the series commercial complexes on the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement, administrated by organized criminal elements as a casino wherein human trade and other illegal practices are rampant. Lelouch recovers his memories inside the building, then directs the Black Knights to destroy it, simultaneously killing Viceroy Calares and making a direct path to the Chinese Consulate. Chinese Consulate The Chinese Consulate is an area in Tokyo Concession that belongs to the Chinese Federation. The consulate serves as a residence for representatives of the Chinese Federation who conduct foreign relations with the local government of Area 11. After the Black Knights escaped from the ruins of Babel Tower, they were given asylum by High Eunuch Gao Hai under the influence of Lelouch's Geass. Because of its nature as a consulate, the Blacks Knights received diplomatic immunity whilst inside the consulate, preventing the Britannian government from apprehending them, lest they incite an international incident. Clovisland Clovisland is a theme park near the Tokyo Concession. It was the stage of one of the confrontations between Mao and Lelouch. According to Sayoko's diary, the park is rumored to be jinxed such that couples who go on a date there are fated to break up. The origin of this rumor appears to be linked with Milly's habit of using the park to make her potential fiancés upset. In Suzaku of the Counterattack, Elle takes Suzaku there on their date. Clovis Memorial Museum The Clovis Memorial Museum in Area 11 was opened in commemoration of Clovis, who was known to be a patron of the fine arts. Euphemia announced the knighting of Suzaku during the museum's dedication and later it was been burned down by the Britannian military ordered by Lelouch as the new emperor after he murdered his own father. Old Tokyo Tower The damaged Old Tokyo Tower has been converted into the Britannian Victory Memorial Center, a museum commemorating the Britannian victory during the occupation of Area 11. It was the location that Lelouch directed Ohgi's resistance group to visit prior to requesting their aid in the formation of the Black Knights. Omotesandō Mall The Omotesandō Mall is situated in a famous shopping district of the Tokyo Concession. It was the site of a false terrorist incident orchestrated by Lelouch to mislead the Secret Intelligence Service agents tailing him during a shopping excursion with Shirley. Pizza Hut, BIGLOBE, and SoftRola have shops here. Port Yokosuka Port Yokosuka is a major seaport situated south of the Tokyo Concession. This was the location of the final encounter between the Japanese Liberation Front and the Holy Britannian Empire. After Zero's return in 2018, the Black Knights' submarine was kept here for a short period of time, concealed within a tanker. Shinjuku Ghetto/ Shinjuku Redevelopment Zone The Shinjuku Ghetto is a region bordering the Tokyo Concession left untouched by the Area 11 colonial government. The buildings within were heavily damaged during the combative phase of the Britannian occupation, and due to sanctions imposed by the subsequent colonial government, rebuilding efforts have thus far yielded only temporary structures that house the Elevens who did not take the Honorary Britannian status or the homeless/unemployed, they inhabit the area. Sometime later, after the first Black Rebellion, the Shinjuku Ghetto became a construction zone within designated as Shinjuku Redevelopment Zone separated by different blocks. Expansion of the Tokyo Settlement was part of the plan to elevate Area 11 from a reformation status to a satellite status. Block Five is the location where Lelouch Lamperouge initially formed his Geass contract with C.C.. Category:Nations Category:United States of Japan Category:United Federation of Nations